goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps HorrorLand
Goosebumps HorrorLand is an upcoming horror novella series by R.L. Stine, a spin-off of his popular Goosebumps books. Overview R.L. Stine is writing a twelve-book series titled Goosebumps HorrorLand. The series, based loosely on One Day at Horrorland (sixteenth in the original series) and Return To Horrorland (thirteenth in the Goosebumps 2000 series), is the first Goosebumps series where each book is part of the same plot The new series will be an immersive storytelling experience welcoming fans to HorrorLand, a vast theme park which R.L. Stine describes as "the scariest place on Earth." In a Goosebumps first, the new series will be a serialized adventure, and the story won't end on the final page of book #1. Instead, the spine-tingling and funny bone-tickling adventures will continue on the Internet and in books #2-12, each of which can also stand alone. The first ten HorrorLand books all will feature a combination of frightful new faces as well as the vilest villains from the original Goosebumps series. Ordinary kids are being summoned to HorrorLand-but why? Readers are in for the ride of their lives as the cast of characters trapped in the theme park grows larger with each book, and their situations become more and more perilous. Books #11-12 will take place entirely in HorrorLand. Who-or what-is behind the evil plot to assemble these kids? The answer will be revealed in the final book. Soon after the debut of books #1 and #2 in March 2008, Scholastic will begin to reissue original Goosebumps books-ten bestselling titles that tie in with each new story as it unfolds in HorrorLand. Scholastic will launch HorrorLand with a dedicated website that, with the publication of each book, will further the narrative and provide corresponding clues to help readers unlock the secrets to HorrorLand. In addition, the web site will offer readers original HorrorLand material not available in the books-including ten free internet-only related stories, bonus downloads, interactive games, and more. R.L. Stine has stated that each book will "have two stories." The released plot synopses suggest that each of the ten books will have its own self-contained storyline which takes place outside the gates of HorrorLand, with a secondary story thread which leads its main character to HorrorLand only in the final few chapters. The final two books in the series will serve to wrap up the 'HorrorLand' plot, uniting the characters and villains from the first nine books in a single climactic storyline. The series is complemented by companion websites. The website EnterHorrorLand.com will be a "gameplay experience which immerses fans in HorrorLand itself"3 and opened February 20, 2008 the website has games in different maps one per book. The first map is of Revenge of the Living Dummy. The website EscapeHorrorLand.com opened February 14, 2008 and is a "serialized, story-driven, fact-finding experience" hosted by the protagonists of One Day at Horrorland. Scholastic has opened a page previewing the titles in the series. Scholastic's reprints of classic Goosebumps titles to accompany the series have all-new covers. and bonus material. The Books #1 - Revenge of the Living Dummy *Release Date: February 2008 * Number of Pages: 128 * Goosebumps series: Night of the Living Dummy * Companion reissue: Night of the Living Dummy * Plot: Revenge of the Living Dummy: Britney Crosby thinks her cousin Ethan is pretty weird- and she happens to be right. Ethan won't stop tormenting Britney with an old ventriloquist's dummy. And the puppet has plans for Britney too! *Enter HorrorLand Plot: Next, someone will be offered a vacation at a popular "scream park." An entire week for free? You'd have to be a real dummy to refuse that! But some guests aren't allowed to escape HorrorLand after just six days and seven frights... * Note: The first chapter can be read online at Scholastic.com/HorrorLand. #2 - Creep From the Deep * Release Date: February 2008 * Number of Pages: 137 * Goosebumps series: Deep Trouble * Companion reissue: Deep Trouble * Plot: Billy and Sheena must once again defeat aquatic terrors, in the form of an undead captain who sails a doomed undersea ship. Even if they succeed, a surprise invitation to HorrorLand is drawing them into another deadly situation #3 - Monster Blood for Breakfast! Main Article: Monster Blood for Breakfast * Release Date: May 2008 * Goosebumps series: Monster Blood * Companion reissue: Monster Blood * Plot: Athletic Matt orders a container of Monster Blood from a website in order to play a practical joke, but the joke's on him when he eats some himself. Even worse, an invitation to HorrorLand is on the way for him. #4 - The Scream of the Haunted Mask Main Article:The Scream of the Haunted Mask * Release Date: July 2008 * Goosebumps series: The Haunted Mask * Companion Reissue: The Haunted Mask * Plot: After her previous experiences with the Haunted Mask, Carly-Beth assumes there's nothing scarier - and one year later, it calls out to her once again. Can she survive a night in an entire house full of haunted masks? And even if she does, the prospect of a visit to HorrorLand is looming on the horizon...1718 #5 - Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz Main Article:Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz * Release Date: September 2008 * Companion Reissue: One Day at HorrorLand * Plot:Robby is a comic creator but when his brother Sam goes missing, and then his friend Brooke gose missing too. Then a comic strip with Brooke and Sam in a frozen pool having to ice rink, forced to skate by Dr. Maniac. It's now Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz. But there's the added threat of a summoning to HorrorLand waiting for Robby, and danger is drawing closer and closer. 19 #6 - Who's Your Mummy? * Release Date: November 2008 * Goosebumps series: The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb/Return Of The Mummy * Companion Reissue: The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Plot: Abby and her brother Peter are sent to their Uncle Jonathan's house because Granny Vee is really sick. His house is very weird, the whole house was made with an Egyptian theme, and Abby even sees her uncle eating flesh out of the mummy's stomach. If that's not scary enough a HorrorLand invitation is coming and guess whose it for? * Horrorland Token: Pyramid * Horrorland Message: Unwrap the Horror's Mystery * Classic Goosebumps Message: Unwrap the Mummy's History #7 - My Friends Call Me Monster * Release Date: December 2008 * Companion Reissue: Be Careful What You Wish For... * Plot: Michael Munroe thinks his teacher Mrs. Hardesty is really weird, she won't stop blabbing about monsters. Michael and his friends decide to pull a prank on her. Putting a black cat in her attic. Mrs. Hardesty is really supersticous so this was a good plan that Michael came up with to bad. Mrs. Hardesty came home and now Michael is stuck, hiding in the attic, watching her hatch a six-foot-tall-egg! If that isn't scary enough an eight-foot-tall Horror is waiting for Michael in HorrorLand *HorrorLand token: Clarissa, the witch from #8 - Say Cheese and Die Screaming! * Release Date: January 2009 * Goosebumps series: Say Cheese and Die! * Classic Goosebumps reissue: Say Cheese and Die! * Plot: Julie now has a new camera. Too bad she doesn't no Greg, a kid whose had problems with this Evil Camera before and now the camera is making a very terrible future for Julie and her friends and family. Which involves going to HorrorLand. #9 - Welcome to Camp Slither * Release Date: January 2009 * Goosebumps series: There is a long tradition of Goosebumps books taking place at a camp, including Welcome To Camp Nightmare, The Horror at Camp Jellyjam, Ghost Camp, The Curse of Camp Cold Lake, Fright Camp, Return to Ghost Camp and Escape From Camp Run-For-Your-Life. * Companion Reissue: The Horror at Camp Jellyjam * Plot: Two siblings Boone and Heather, are strong animal loving kids. So they go to camp, where there's animals and nature. The camp is called Camp Hither. The animal loving might stop between these two because, snakes are slithering through camp and campers are mysteriously vanishing. If Boone and Heather survive the snake's rampage can they survive HorrorLand? #10 - Help! We Have Strange Powers! * Release Date: February 2009 * Companion Reissue: How I Got My Shrunken Head * Plot: Jillian and Jackson are twins who have the strange power to read each other's thoughts, and not just their thoughts, other people's thoughts as well. This is exciting and cool at first, but then the twins find out that someone else knows their secret and will do anything to take control of that power, and then in HorrorLand they meet all of the Very Special Guests, all working towards the same goal... to escape. Jillian and Jackson, decide to tag along, but then they find themselves chased down by the Monster Police and whenever they think they get away their lead back to enemy hands. Jillian and Jackson then realized their was a traitor among the group, because of their powers. Suspects: Britney, Molly, Sheena and Michael. All mysteriously vanished into a mirror to enemy territory and one of them might be working for the bad guys... or maybe all of them are... #11 - Escape From HorrorLand * Release Date: February 2009 * Companion Reissue: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp (Per Scholastic's official website) * Plot: Lizzy and Luke Morris have been to HorrorLand before and barely escaped with their lives. They thought they would never return, but then they heard of strange happenings in HorrorLand. Somethings about living dummies, zombie pirates, growing green gunk, evil masks, supervillians, mummies, creatures, cursed cameras, man-part-snakes, evil fortune tellers, werewolves, and vampires. A.K.A. Slappy, Long Ben One-Leg, Monster Blood, The Haunted Mask, Dr. Maniac, King Tuttan-Rha, Mrs. Hardesty, The Evil Camera, Mr. Hither (Slither), Madame Doom, Werewolves, and Vampires. Lizzy and Luke decide to check these strange events out and go back to HorrorLand and they meet up with fifteen Very Special Guests: Britney, Molly, Billy, Sheena, Matt, Carly Beth, Sabrina, Robby, Abby, Michael, Julie, Boone, Heather, Jillian and Jackson, all trying to escape HorrorLand. Lizzy and Luke know everything about HorrorLand so they lead the way to Panic Park through the Mansion of Mirrors. Too bad the Last Horror is waiting for them there. #12 - Streets of Panic Park * Release Date: March 2009 * Companion Reissue: A Night in Terror Tower (Per Scholastic's official website) * Plot: Can the kids escape Panic Park and defeat their enemies before it's too late? * Enemies: Slappy, Long Ben One-Leg, Monster Blood, The Haunted Mask, Dr. Maniac, King Tuttan-Rha, Mrs. Hardesty, The Evil Camera, Mr. Hither (Slither,) Madame Doom, The HorrorLand Horrors.